


Merry Christmas Dean

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Sam throws Dean a Christmas





	

Sam had never had a proper Christmas. He knew Dean had ones before he was born. So much had happened in their lives, so while Dean was on a hunt; Sam decided to give him a proper Christmas. 

He wasn't sure where to buy a Christmas tree, but he knew where a potted plant was. He grabbed the fern from his room and put it in the living room. He then ran to the grocery store. At the store he bought glittery Christmas ornaments and a frozen bacon pizza. He also swung by the bakery for a pecan pie. 

When Dean arrived to the bunker, "Winter Wonderland" grew louder as he approached the living room. Around the decorated fern were a few gift bags. Sam came in, a smile plastered on his face.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Sam smiled. Dean chuckled.

"Our grand Christmas feast of a bacon pizza is cooking, come open your gifts." Sam said. 

The two went to the couch and Sam handed him the first bag. Dean opened it, it was oil and new windshield wipers for Baby. He handed Dean the second bag, in it was a new watch. He handed him the third bag, in it was an old photo of Dean and Sam. Dean hugged Sam.

"Thank you so much Sammy."


End file.
